A TenKiyo Life
by Shadow Death Dark
Summary: Alternate universe... A girl comes from the stars... Kiyone and Tenchi...
1. Teaser

A/N: Another teaser in one day! Hahaha… Well, this is really out of the whole continuity of Tenchi. I mean it has hints of stuff from the show but eeeh you'll see. A lot of changes to the characters had to be made and a twist between universes. Well basically everyone is normal except Kiyone. Who would be an alien. You'll see…

Disclaimer: I own practically nothing except for maybe a few classmates of Tenchi. The idea is a spin off of another series. Don't spoil it for others if you know what series.

* * *

A TenKiyo Life

* * *

"Mr. Masaki! Mr. Masaki!" The teacher roared.

"Tenchi… Tenchi…" several students whispered.

"MR. MASAKI!" The boy they referred to as Tenchi Masaki got up instantly. "Er… um…" he looked at the bored and analyzed it quickly, "256!"

The whole classroom was in an uproar of laughter as the teacher started to pop a vein in his forehead. "I'm glad you can answer a question from TWO HOURS AGO!"

Tenchi's face turned a bright shade of red, "Ehehe… Sorry sir…"

The teacher continued his lesson and then the bell finally rung. "Mr. Masaki I'd like to have a word with you!"

Tenchi sighed as he stayed in his seat until all the rest of the students left the classroom. He got up and headed towards the desk, "You wanted to see me sir?"

The teacher stared at Tenchi for a minute and then he opened his mouth, "Yes, Tenchi. You have been falling asleep a lot in my class recently. It troubles me on how this is true when you are one of the brightest students in the class! You even got the problem I wrote out that it took everyone at least twenty minutes to solve, and you did it in one! But I understand if it's because you don't appreciate me… considering that I am only twenty-two…"

Tenchi bowed, "It's not that sir! I'm sorry sir! I'll try not to again sir!"

The teacher sighed, "I hope so… You're excused to go…"

Tenchi walked out of the room and out of the school to see all of his friends waiting. "Sorry to make you guys wait…"

A red headed boy smiled, "It's okay! It was only Ayeka that had to leave to get Sasami."

"But she had to walk alone…" Tenchi sighed.

"Not at all," a blue haired girl responded, "the little goody two shoes was escorted by Azaka and Amagasaki! Isn't that right Kamidake?"

The red headed boy sighed, "Yes Ryoko, our class president went with the guys…"

Tenchi looked at his watch, "Oh my god! I'm going to be late! My grandpa is going to kill me! Sorry guys I need to go!" He ran off towards the lake where his grandfather's shrine is located.

Kamidake and Ryoko waved goodbye and then looked at each other. "Eeer, now what?" Ryoko asked. Kamidake responded, "We both know that we do not hang out with each other unless we're with everyone else… So bye!" Ryoko sighed, "Good riddance, I didn't want to be stuck with you… Bye!"

Tenchi finally reached his grandfather's shrine, yet it seemed it was too late. "Tenchi! Where were you! I had to clean the shrine by myself!"

"I'm sorry grandpa! But the teacher and the-"Tenchi began to say. "Excuses!" Tenchi's grandfather exclaimed, "We will not practice today! Good bye!"

Tenchi sighed as he walked off to do the rest of the chores even though his grandfather told him to leave. After he finished his job, Tenchi went to his favorite place by the lake to take a nap. 'I wonder,' he thought to himself, 'if we're the only beings in the universe…' A streak crosses the sky, "Hey, look! A shooting star!" Suddenly a big splash appeared into the lake sweeping Tenchi in. He began drifting to the bottom of the lake when he started to see a shining green light…

* * *

So what was that light? I'll let you find out next time. Some notes to add, Azaka and Kamidake are now humans. Kamidake would look like his royal knight version and Azaka would look like a younger version of his royal knight version… Any constructive criticism or opinions or even input? Leave a review or contact me, my contacts are in my profile. Thanks for reading… 


	2. Ch 1: Beginnings

Disclaimer: So as always I own… Nothing… I have no characters whatsoever… Probably some nameless characters, that's it… So, well on with the story! Sorry, for the delay but I'll keep writing, it just takes a while… Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Beginnings**

* * *

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ.

Tenchi slowly began to open his eyes, 'Where am I?' was his initial thought. He looked around at a familiar setting, it was his room. "Hmm, when did I get home?" Tenchi began to think out loud, "Or was that all just a dream?" An image of himself drowning kept on reoccurring in his head, and each time, right before he drowned completely, a green light would appear and save him.

"Tenchi!!!" his father yelled, breaking his train of thought. "Tenchi!!! Wake up or you'll be late for school!"

Tenchi quickly looked at the clock, and his eyes widened, "Oh my god! I'm going to be late!!!" He jumped out of bed and quickly tried to get into his school uniform and freshen up, falling and tripping several times. "Where's my homework? Where's my homework!?" he screamed frantically. "Oh here it is!!! AAAAH I'm going to be late!" Tenchi stumbled down the stairs in panic. He quickly grabbed a piece of a toast and ran off, "Bye Dad! Bye Grandpa!!!"

"The young are so restless nowadays aren't they?" His grandfather, Katsuhito, stated.

"Yes, father." Nobuyuki, Tenchi's father, nodded and agreed.

Tenchi speeded down the streets, screaming bloody murder as he headed for the school. "Tenchi!" several voices screamed. The voices were his friends, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kamidake, and Azaka. Tenchi slowed down as he reached them. "I guess I'm not as late as I thought I was," he said as he sighed in relief.

Azaka looked at him funny, "Late? You're late for being early!"

Tenchi turned red, "What?! Oh… I forgot that I set my clock ahead!" He then began to hang his head in despair.

"It's alright buddy! We all make mistakes!!!" Kamidake exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself…" Ryoko muttered.

"Shut up, Ryoko!" Kamidake responded.

Tenchi continued to hang his head while the two feuded until he heard a female voice greet him. "Hi Tenchi!" the voice said in a cheerful voice. It was his classmate, Sakuya.

"Hello, Sakuya!" Tenchi smiled kindly as he knew what was on Ryoko and Ayeka's mind at the moment. 'Oh, it's little Ms. IthinkIampretty coming to flirt with Tenchi!' Ryoko thought. 'How dare that hussy make moves on Mr. Masaki!" was what Ayeka was thinking.

Sakuya giggled, "You're actually going to be on time Tenchi?"

Tenchi turned red once again as he scratched the back of his head, "Yes, but it's sort of on acci…"

"He woke up on time to see me!!!" Ryoko added in quickly. "So, shoo go away."

"No, no it's not like that! I just forgot that I set my alarm clock ahead!!!" Tenchi exclaimed.

Sakuya giggled, "You're funny…"

The group then arrived at school and went into their classroom before the bell rang. As the bell rang, all of the students sat down and waited for their teacher's arrival. As the teacher walked in, a young girl walked in as well. She was slender, yet not too thin. Her wavy green hair was held back by an orange headband, leaving all the girls jealous of her looks, while the guys were all lost in her blue eyes. "Class," Mr. Kaworu, their teacher, yelled to grab their attention, "as you can see we have a new student!"

The girl walked up in front the class. "Hello," she started, "my name is Kiyone Makibi! It's a pleasure to be in your class!" Kiyone continued to introduce herself as Tenchi looked at her.

'Why does she seem so familiar?' he thought to himself. "Oh well…" Tenchi muttered under his breath as he turned and looked out of the window.

As Kiyone finished, she took her seat, yet she couldn't help but to glance at Tenchi every so often. 'What a day dreamer,' she thought to herself, 'I wonder what he is thinking about…' She shrugged it off and just let the day go by.

Afterwards, class ran by like a normal school day. The teacher would talk and discuss the normal topics: English, mathematics, physics, Japanese, etc. Then everyone would listen, well mostly everyone. Afterwards, they would eat their lunches, class would resume, and then school was over.

"Hey Tenchi," Kamidake greeted, "want to come with us? We're going to show Kiyone around, and then hopefully she'll show us where she lives?"

Tenchi shook his head, "No, it's okay. You guys go ahead; I'm going to go home and rest. I haven't been getting much sleep recently."

"C'mon!!! It's going to be all of us!!! Amagasaki, Ryoko, Ayeka, the whole crowd of us!!! Even Sakuya is coming!" Kamidake elbowed Tenchi gently, "I think she likes you… C'mon! A bunch of girls, a bunch of guys, it'll be a blast! C'mon!!! You don't need rest!!! Cute girls!!! …and Ryoko… C'mon!!!"

Tenchi continued to shake his head, "Nah, you guys go and have fun. I really need to rest…" He then got up and began to walk out. "Sayonara!!!"

Tenchi thought to himself on his way home, 'Kiyone Makibi… she looked… familiar… but why?' Where had he seen her? Where? His dream? 'She just looks so familiar…' As Tenchi reached his house, he quickly went up to his room. 'I dunno… Maybe it's just because she's a cute girl…' Tenchi sighed as he exited the room with just a towel on. "Dad! DAD I'm going to take a bath!"

"Tenchi!!! I'm in the living room!" his father yelled.

Sighing, Tenchi began his descent down the stairs. Reaching the living room, he looked towards his dad, "I said that I was going to take a bath!"

Nobuyuki looked at Tenchi in a panic. "Tenchi! We have a guest!!!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Tenchi turned his head towards the sofa; soon, he realized that the guest was the new student, Kiyone.

"Hi," she said.

* * *

Sorry for the delay folks, but here's the official chapter one. Just tell me what you think, constructive criticism only please. Pointless flames are so ineffective and just make people look like a jerk over the internet.

-SDD


End file.
